Tu corazón en mis manos
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Siempre había sido así. Dom y Letty contra el mundo. Correr o morir. Los autos los unían. Amaban la velocidad. Buscaban la adrenalina total. Advertencia: Spoilers Fast and Furious 6.


**Disclaimer: Rapido y Furioso es propiedad de Universal y todo su equipo de producción. Yo sólo hago estas pequeñas viñetas sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

**Tu corazón en mis manos**

_Correr o morir_

.

Siempre había sido así. Dom y Letty contra el mundo. Correr o morir. Los autos los unían. Amaban la velocidad. Buscaban la adrenalina total.

Dom vivía un cuarto de milla a la vez. Ante el volante de su auto, los problemas desaparecían. Todo se iba. Nada más importaba. Sólo quedaba él y las ganas de ganarle al estúpido que se atrevió a retarlo.

Para Letty todo se trataba de emoción. Emociones fuertes. Al límite. Correr le excitaba tanto como el sexo, puede que incluso más. Era el triunfo, era la victoria.

A Dom le gustaba la atención. Era un imán para las chicas. Como una llama brillante que atraía a las chicas. Todas se sentían atraídas por su pose de chico malo, por su vida sin reglas, por su propio carisma. A Letty le sacaba de quicio. Era celosa y no permitía que ninguna lagartona le quitara a su novio. A veces bastaba con una mirada fulminante y unas cuantas palabras amenazadoras. Cuando se ponían muy insistentes, tomaba medidas drásticas. Luego le reclamaba a Dom por lo que le hacía hacer. Dom sólo sonreía y la seguía.

Él no se quedaba atrás. Era protector. Les rompía el cuello a quien sea que se atreviera a molestar a su hermana. Y le pateaba las bolas al imbécil que quiso atraer la atención de Letty. Luego decía: Nadie toca lo que es mío.

Lo de ellos era así. Al límite. Veloz. Con adicciones de por medio. Emocionante. Excitante. Correr o morir. Dom y Letty contra el mundo.

.

.

.

_No cuento de hadas_

.

Él no era el príncipe de la historia que debía rescatar a la princesa de las fauces de un peligroso dragón. Y ella no aspiraba a ser la princesa que debía ser rescatada del molestoso dragón. Ella misma le hubiera puesto un bozal de perro al dragón que intentara custodiarla. Decían que era una perra dura, pero no sabían cuán dura podía ser.

Letty era 20% ángel. Podía ser comprensiva. Podía contener a Jesse cuando le daban uno de sus ataques. Podía entender a Vince y sus celos hacia Mía. Podía comprender las dudas de Brian al dejarla entrar en el cartel de Braga. Pero también era 80% diabla. Podía patear la cara del primo de Jhonny Trana. Podía burlarse de Tego y Rico sin que le temblara la voz. Y podía tener sexo en un arrecife a la vista de todo el mundo. Y eso a Dom le encantaba.

A Dom le gustaban sus blusas de colores, esas transparentes que dejaban vislumbrar la forma y tamaño de sus senos. Amaba sus pantalones ajustados, esos que hacían que su trasero se viera aún más apetecible. Sobretodo amaba que Letty casi nunca usara labial y que él pudiera morder y acariciar esos labios.

A Letty le gustaban las camisas que dejaban a la vista sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Amaba los pantalones que podía desabrochar y bajar con facilidad. Sobretodo amaba sus ojos, esos ojos con los que Dom le decía que era importante para ella.

Lo de ellos no era cuento de hadas. Él no debía protegerle. Y ella no esperaba protección. Pero no les importaba.

.

.

.

_El poder hacerlo_

.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Dom? ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Mía.

Lo que nunca le dijo era porque podía.

Había empezado como un reto. Un desafío. Una forma de probarse - probarse a sí mismo antes que a los demás - que la cárcel no lo había hundido. Que todavía era el líder. Que podía seguir siendo el amo. Lo logro, oh cómo lo logro. Y ya después no pudo parar.

Empezó robando DVDs a camiones en medio de la noche. Luego gasolina en los caminos desérticos de República Dominicana. Y terminó haciéndose con 10 millones de dólares. En el proceso, aprendió más de lo que creyó posible.

Aprendió que la suerte a veces se acaba. Que todavía había amigos a los que debía conocer. Aprendió a confiar en un policía (léase Brian O'Connor). Y luego en un oficial de alto rango (léase Hobbs). Hizo amigos, dejó otros. Enterró una novia, consiguió otra.

Primero robó por diversión. Luego por necesidad. Más tarde para darle a los demás. Luchó y robó por su vida. Luchó para salvar a Letty. Luchó para mantener a los que consideraba su familia a salvo.

Y siguió viviendo a un cuarto de milla a la vez.

.

.

.

_Juntos_

.

Ellos se complementaban. Se necesitaban. Se entendían sin palabras. Con sólo mirarse, ya sabían lo que el otro decía. Con sólo tocarse, ya sabían lo que el otro quería. Letty era la que le ponía los pies en la tierra. Y Dom quien la hacía volar.

Letty era fuerte en todos los aspectos. No necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera. Al lado de él se sentía bien, se sentía segura, se sentía completa. Sólo Dom sabía cómo se había construido esa fortaleza de Letty.

Ella había nacido en el seno de una casa, no en el de un hogar. Sus padres, jóvenes e inmaduros no estaban listos para tener un hijo. No se cuidaron y nueve meses después nacía Letty. Las discusiones eran pan de todos los días, rencores y venenos eran lazados como armas letales. Ella siempre estuvo en el medio.

Buscando una forma de refugiarse de ese infierno, entró en el mundo de los carros. Y cuando los carros no fueron suficiente, salió a la calle, a buscar lo que no conseguía en su casa. A los quince conducía su primera carrera en las calles. Un encontronazo con Dom hizo que ganara una cicatriz. Otra de las tantas que tenía. Nunca fue una niña tranquila, ¿por qué sería una adolescente responsable? De golpe y de porrazo, ya era la novia oficial de Dominic Toretto.

Probaron de todo. Todas las posiciones que se ocurrieron. Todas las velocidades que se le pasaron por la mente. Sin prejuicios sin convenciones. Excepto los tríos. Él no quería compartirla, y ella tampoco a él. Otra cosa que no querían era un embarazo. A duras penas podían responsabilizarse de sí mismos, no querían tener que criar un hijo.

En un momento, entre el espectacular sexo y las carreras sin control, Letty se enamoró de Dom. Pero siempre tuvo la duda de si él la amaba a ella igual que ella a él.

.

.

.

_Las gracias antes de comer_

.

Era ley de la casa. El primero que tocaba la comida era el que debía dar las gracias por la misma. Así había sido siempre. El padre de Dom enseñó a sus hijos así. Y luego Dom siguió la tradición.

Dar las gracias era la forma de hacer del lugar en el que estaba un hogar, su hogar. Habían cambiado los comensales. Jesse y Vince fueron asesinados en diferentes tiempos. Tego y Rico se perdieron en algún casino de Montecarlo. Gisele se había unido a la mesa, junto con Hang, pero murió en la confusión del avión. Sin embargo, las gracias siempre estaban. Pues era la forma de reconocer que estaban vivos. De que vivían en el presente. Lo que había pasado ayer era pasado y no podían hacer nada por él. El futuro llegaría cuando debía llegar. Y lo único que les quedaba era el presente.

- ¿Y esto te resulta familiar?

Letty miró a su alrededor. Mía y Brian junto a su bebé. Tej y Roman junto a la estufa. Hang tomando una cerveza Corona. Sonrió.

- No - admitió -. Pero me siento en casa.

Dom sonrió.

- Eso está bien para mí.

Ella había perdido su memoria. Nadie sabía si algún día la recuperaría. Lo que sabía Letty era lo que le habían dicho. Veía las fotos que Dom conservaba de ella y sólo podía imaginar cómo y cuando se las hicieron. Habían reconstruido su vida. El accidente en que perdió la memoria. Todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Pero aún no recordaba. Dom no la presionaba. Decía que mientras ella se sintiera bien, para él era más que suficiente.

Letty se sienta entre sus piernas e imagina que jamás se ha ido del lado de Dom. Otra vez vuelven a ser Dom y Letty contra el mundo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, es la primera que incursiono en este fandom. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

¿Me comentan?


End file.
